Bright sunlight can diminish the comfort and safety of passengers traveling in an automobile. This is true for both the front seat and rear seat passengers. Although most automobiles include a user positionable visor for the front passengers, very few automobiles include any sun shielding visors for the rear passengers. In addition, the visor for the front seat passengers does not extend rearward a sufficient distance to provide shielding for the front seat passenger from sunlight entering through the rear portion of the front side windows over the passenger's shoulder. In addition, the existing visor of automobile does not provide shading to the front seat passengers from sunlight entering through an open sun roof or T-top. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a sun shielding device that was attachable to the existing visor of an automobile that provided sun shielding for rear seat passengers, and sun shielding for the front seat passenger from sunlight entering from the rear portion of the front side window over the front seat passenger's shoulder. It would be a further benefit to have a sun shielding device that could be positioned over the head of a front seat passenger to provide shading to the head and shoulder area of the passenger when the sun roof or T-top of the automobile is open. It would also be a benefit if the sun shielding device was easily attached to the automobile and was easily stored out of the way when not needed.